percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
!!chapter1!!
Well I was happy before i got that call on my cell phone. "Really Austin you are going to do this to me right now." "Well I dont think we are right for each other." "When did you figure that out wehen you were shoveing your tounge down Kianas throat." "Mich..." "No Austin have a nice life in Hell!" I stormed out of my room and went outside. I was fuming I was so mad. My boyfriend of 3 years had just slipped out of my hands and I told him to go to hell not a chance im getting him back. But before i get into that let me tell you who I am. Im Michaela my dad is in jail so I stay with my Grandparents half the time but I do sneak to dads house and climb in the window and stay there. So one i day I was walking to my dads houses because my grandparents had gone to the casino. Ya my grandparents like to gamble I know wierd. So I was walking around cause there was nothin on T.V. And I didnt want to do anything but think after that emotional breakdown with Austin. So I was walking and I felt I wasnt alone. It was this wierd eery feeling.So I looked around me but there was no one there. So I kept on walking. Then as soon as I knew it I was on the ground someone...or somthing had pushed me.I looked up there was this creature that you would only see in a horror movie. There was no words describing how scared I was. So I started kicking and throwing punches I just couldnt get away he was so strongI kicked him so hard he fell back alittle and I rolled away got up and got into fighting position.But I was just not strong enough cause when I got up I was on the ground again. I didn't realize I was hurt until I looked at my leg and there was a huge cut in it. I get quesy and the very sight of blood so then I passed out. When I was knocked out I had theses dreams of all theses magical creatures and then another dream flashed before my eyes. My hands on fire. then another came which really shook me out of my sleep there was a bunch of people surrounding me in beautiful gowns and tuxedos and then I see my ... best Friend Tori who I havent seen in yours since I had moved. Then I see my ....Dad walking away and I scream and scream to make him stop then I feel hands around my waist which makes me fight it more but my feet just wont work. Then I start crying and crying. I scream one last time just once more hoping he will turn around and get me but my attempt failed just like when they took me away from him. Then I finally woke and I cant believe who I see before my eyes. "Tori..." Category:Chapter Page Category:Stories Category:OC's Category:XXaphroditeXx